The AIDPC Research Training and Education Core will oversee the main initiatives of the center in regard to health disparities research training and education in the professional sector and in the Oklahoma and New Mexico American Indian communities. Proposals submitted as a part of this core emphasize the intradisciplinary nature of the center, and include initiatives that involve professional, community, and individual training and education. The Research Training and education Core will consist of five distinct projects: 1) Increasing Health Disparities Knowledge and Improving Health Disparities Research through Online Teaching 2) Stories of Parents and Children Battling Diabetes 3) Community Education to Improve Participation in Health Disparities Research 4) Interdisciplinary Collaboration Initiative 5) Health Disparities in Public Health Course Curriculum